Las cosas que pudieron haber sido
by DulceHoney
Summary: Tras una cena familiar Martin escucha algo que jamás pensó oír de sus padres. Indignado abandona la mesa y comienza a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad. Toda su vida lo habían visto como un niño inmaduro al que no podían tomar en serio pero aquello había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Tantas cosas habrían sido diferentes de haber sabido lo que descubrió aquella noche.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marathon Media que a su vez los tomó de un cómic italiano.

Advertencia: Este fic es Martin x Diana, si no te gusta esta pareja o te molesta todo lo del pseudo incesto no te recomiendo leer este fic.

* * *

Abandonó la casa a paso rápido y sin intenciones de volver, desconocía donde iba a pasar la noche pero estaba seguro de que no sería con ellos, no después de lo que habían hecho durante aquella velada. Caminó sin rumbo por entre las calles cubiertas de nieve, el frío parecía calmar sus sentimientos y ayudarlo a enfriar su cabeza. Toda su vida había estado consciente de que nadie lo tomaba en serio, sin embargo jamás pensó que podían llegar a ese grado de crueldad, se habían burlado de él en su cara y de la peor forma posible. Pensar que todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado pudo ser evitado de haber sabido aquello antes, todo hubiese sido muy distinto, de seguro no habría hecho tantas de las cosas que hizo de saber antes lo que había descubierto aquella noche.

Se detuvo en un mirador, la vista de la ciudad cubierta de nieve hacía ver al mundo como una serie de pequeñas estrellas oscuras brillando en medio de un cielo blanco, dándole al lugar la apariencia de un firmamento en negativo. Quería pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuese con tal de olvidar aquel amargor que no abandonaba su mente.

Pensó en llamar a su amante, sabía que encontraría en ella un buen consejo, pero le había advertido que no la llamase esa noche, estaría ocupada con asuntos importantes y lo que menos necesitaba era que la molestasen. Como siempre estaba solo, abandonado por todos aquellos que a pesar de los años seguían tratándolo como a un niño al que no se le podía tomar en serio.

¿Pero qué iban a saber de lo que sentía? De seguro nadie pudo explicarse su reacción al primer momento, después de todo siempre procuró negarse a aceptar esa parte de sí mismo que lo asqueaba y veía como vergonzosa, aquella que escondió incluso de sí mismo desde su más tierna juventud. Pensaba que no podía estar bien, que había algo mal con él por sentir de ese modo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo? Ahora que lo veía a distancia y sabiendo lo que ahora conocía se daba cuenta de que no había nada pecaminoso en ello como siempre pensó, después de todo su fraternidad no era más que una mentira para mantener conformes a los demás, un acto que intentó mantener llevándolo a niveles que incluso resultaban ridículos vistos desde fuera.

Siempre pensó que había sido bueno escondiendo su secreto, aún sabiendo los rumores que corrían en Torrington respecto a ambos en sus años de secundaria nunca vio aquello más que como el típico cotilleo de pasillos, armar historias morbosas era un pasatiempo común entre los adolescentes y era fácil malinterpretar la cercanía entre ambos. Sabía que algunas personas habían visto tras su fachada, personas cercanas a las que había amado que se habían atrevido a decírselo a la cara intentando ayudarlo a aceptar esos sentimientos que detestaba reconocer. Habían tenido razón cada una de ellas y era finalmente momento de asumirlo.

¿Cómo enfrentaría las cosas desde ahora? Más allá de su molestia aquella revelación había abierto para él una nueva oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, aunque de seguro estaba siendo demasiado positivo. Ella siempre lo había despreciado, nunca lo había visto más que como un hermano molesto e inmaduro que no hacía más que arruinar su perfectamente esquematizada vida y en el fondo tenía razón. Estaba seguro de que cuando separaron sus caminos para iniciar su vida universitaria Diana había sido mucho más feliz que él frente a aquella noticia, sin embargo había sido un golpe inmenso para él, pensar que ya no la vería más que para fechas especiales y que de seguro sus vidas se separarían para siempre a partir de ahora le destrozaba el corazón. La única chica en la que había confiado realmente, aquella que había estado a su lado siempre se iría y lo dejaría sólo.

Fue entonces cuando buscó más apoyo que nunca en su amante, aquella mujer que no había hecho más que rechazarlo una y otra vez ante sus peticiones de dejar esa desagradable categoría para convertir lo suyo en algo serio. Ni por un segundo cedió ante sus súplicas pidiendo una oportunidad para que su relación fuese más que sólo encuentros casuales, y en el fondo la entendía, estaban en planos diferentes, para ella él no era más que un niño abandonado y necesitado de afecto, alguien que no aportaba nada en su vida y al que de seguro aguantaba más por pena que por el placer que pudiese ofrecer su compañía.

Cuando volvió a ver a Diana después de su primer año de universidad sintió el mundo iluminarse a su alrededor, había sido tanta su alegría que corrió a abrazarla, disfrazando su afecto como uno de sus intentos por molestarla. Al enterarse de que seguía sin conseguir novio sintió un alivio inmenso que le avergonzaba reconocer y que por supuesto disfrazó cubriendo a Diana de burlas.

\- ¿Y acaso a ti te ha ido mejor?-

\- Pues digamos que no me quejo del todo.-

\- ¿De veras? ¿Y quién es la afortunada si se puede saber?-

\- Una chica del Centro a la que por supuesto no conoces ¿Qué sentido tendría decirte su nombre?-

\- Deberías traerla a una de las reuniones familiares, de seguro estás mintiendo, nadie podría aguantarte.-

\- Bueno, no es algo tan formal como para traerla aquí, de seguro se asustaría si le digo que le quiero presentar a mi familia.-

\- ¡Lo sabía, no es tu novia! Estamos en empate por lo que veo.-

Sin embargo las cosas habían tomado un vuelco inesperado ese año, durante la cena y tras unas cuantas copas de vino la conversación fue volviéndose más relajada y el tema de las parejas surgió como de costumbre, aunque con una variante que jamás imaginó posible.

\- Ya que ninguno de los dos ha tenido suerte en el amor deberían intentar salir entre ustedes, después de todo se conocen desde siempre, ya saben que esperar del otro.-

Aquella frase golpeó a Martin como un balde de agua fría al oír a su madrastra decirla con tanta soltura ¿Cómo era posible que dijese semejante cosa?

\- Cariño ¿De qué hablas? Los chicos crecieron como hermanos, por supuesto que no podrían verse de ese modo.-

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿De verdad crees eso? Mira lo guapo que está Martin, si fuese mi hermanastro no podría evitar verlo con otros ojos. Además, no es como que fuesen hermanos de verdad, todo eso de ser hermanastros no es más que un título político ¿Recuerdan cuando Diana era pequeña y le gustaba Martin? Todavía no nos casábamos en ese entonces.-

Martin se levantó de la mesa indignado, sin siquiera pensar a esa altura en cómo pudiesen interpretar aquel gesto ¿Importaba siquiera ya? Después de todo su hermandad con Diana no era más que un título político para ellos, que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos no representaba nada. Tantos años escondiendo lo que sentía, reprimiendo todo aquello con lo que su subconsciente intentaba bombardearlo, pensando que era un ser repugnante e inmoral para que ahora sus padres reconocieran entre risas que no había problema porque no eran hermanos biológicos le parecía una ironía de la vida y el peor golpe que había recibido.

\- ¡Martin, al fin te encuentro, te busqué por todas partes!- Diana se acercó a su lado aún jadeando.

\- Pensé que estarías aquí, era donde siempre venías cuando te enojabas.-

\- ¿Recuerdas todos los detalles no?-

Evitaron cruzar palabras por un momento mientras contemplaban la vista de la ciudad, el ruido del viento acompañado por uno que otro auto evitaba que se hundieran en el silencio total.

\- ¿Martin, qué fue todo eso?-

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido? En realidad no estaba mintiendo.-

\- Bueno.- Diana guardó silencio por unos segundos. – Al menos ahora no me pareces un idiota como pensé en ese momento, esa vez de verdad me había alegrado oírlo, cuando me dijiste que no era más que una de tus estúpidas bromas me hiciste enojar muchísimo.-

\- Mamá y papá hablaron de ti después de que te fuiste, ambos quedaron muy sorprendidos, no entendían qué habían dicho para ofenderte tanto.- Martin explotó de rabia al enterarse de aquello, realmente no eran capaces de tomarlo en serio ni siquiera por un momento sin importar lo que hiciera.

\- ¡Diana, me has gustado desde hace años! ¿Sabes lo que es intentar esconder lo que sientes porque piensas que está mal, que es algo depravado y horrible? ¡No sabes cuánto luché por reprimir lo que sentía por miedo a que me odiaras tú, papá y todos! Vivir pensando en que un día me dejarías y no volvería a verte salvo un par de veces al año era insoportable pero sabía que no tenía alternativa ¿Y todo eso para que ahora nuestros padres digan que no ven nada malo en ello? ¡Tienen que estar bromeando!- Diana lo miró con cierta lástima, finalmente comprendía todo.

\- Bueno, eso significa que las chicas en Torrington tenían razón cuando decían que eras un desesperado que sólo buscaba un reemplazo para su hermana.- Diana miró a Martin con una sonrisa irónica al decir aquello. Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento y dirigieron su mirada a aquella ciudad cubierta de blanco que los acompañaba.

\- Nunca pensé que mi primera declaración amorosa sería tan deprimente.-

\- Bueno, al menos ya no tenemos que vivir con esto encima, y supongo que no me odiarás más de lo normal por ello ¿No?-

\- Nunca te he odiado Martin, eres una molestia pero no podría odiarte.-

\- Espera, entonces ¡En realidad sí estabas celosa de Caitlin y no era sólo porque yo había tenido novia antes que tú!-

\- ¡Agh, ni siquiera me lo recuerdes!-

\- ¡Di! ¿Acaso tú? ¿Es posible que sea lo que estoy pensando?- Los ojos de Martin adquirieron un brillo renovado mientras miraba a Diana con la expresión más tierna que tenía.

\- ¡Agh! ¿Realmente tengo que decirlo? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan denso?!-

\- ¡Oh vamos Diana! Sé que puedes ser dulce cuando quieres, ¡Dilo, dilo!-

\- ¡No, no voy a darte en el gusto, esto es demasiado vergonzoso!-

\- ¡Di! ¡Porfavor! ¿Cómo no te conmueves ni siquiera un poco de tu sufriente hermano?-

\- Por favor no me hagas sentir aún más asco en este momento… ¡Agh, está bien! Odio reconocerlo, pero tú también me gustas Martin.- Los ojos del chico brillaban como nunca y toda la molestia que había sentido hace un rato se había disuelto para ser reemplazada por su energía usual.

\- ¡Le gusto a Diana! ¡Le gusto a Diana!- Gritó mientras corría alrededor de la chica haciendo alboroto. - ¿Ves que no te desagrada tanto mi compañía? En el fondo es innegable que nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de Martin Mystery.- El chico tomó aquella actitud de casanova que Diana tanto odiaba.

\- Ya detente Martin, antes de que me arrepienta de lo que dije.-

Siguieron hablando de lo que acababa de suceder durante un largo rato, sería difícil de explicar. Diana sabía que Jenni se reiría de ella una y otra vez diciendo que siempre lo supo y que ya era hora de que lo asumieran. Sus padres de seguro se molestarían mucho menos de lo que imaginaron, quizás hasta les alegraría la noticia por extraño que les pudiese parecer a ambos chicos. Quizás tenían razón al decir que eran demasiado correctos para su propio bien, incluso Martin que se esforzaba tanto por parecer un rebelde se había negado a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Diana.

Martin pensó en que no había mucha gente a la que sorprender, no mantenía contactos con casi nadie en Torrington y de quienes mantenía ninguno era lo suficientemente cercano a él como para contarle. Su amante de seguro se alegraría con la noticia, si había alguien que le había insistido respecto a la necesidad de que asumiese sus sentimientos era ella y después de todo una de sus muchas razones para rechazarlo había sido que no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en un reemplazo para su hermana. Estaba seguro de que mantendrían su amistad después de esto.

\- Diana, me preguntaba si, bueno… tú querrías- Martin la miró a los ojos con una expresión que le dejó en claro a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Podemos dejar lo del primer beso para después? También estoy feliz con todo esto, pero es sólo que aún se siente muy extraño, creo que necesito algo de tiempo para asimilarlo.- Martin pudo entenderlo, sabía que el cambio había sido inesperado y que de seguro Diana también había vivido cargando la culpa que conllevaban esos sentimientos, sobre todo considerando lo correcta y disciplinada que era.

\- Está bien, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Entonces ¿Volvamos a casa? No sé cómo voy a explicar todo esto, será muy extraño.- La chica no respondió de vuelta, en vez permaneció en silencio ¿Le habría molestado algo? Sabía que era mala idea pedirle un beso tan pronto, de seguro lo odiaba en ese instante.

\- Espera, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Si yo te gustaba por qué no caí bajo el hechizo de la guitarra con el emblema de afrodita?-

\- ¿Recuerdas que M.O.M. dijo que habías malinterpretado el efecto de la guitarra?-

\- Entonces la persona inmune a la guitarra ¿Era la enamorada del guitarrista? ¿Pero cómo la enamorada del guitarrista original también pudo caer en el hechizo?-

\- Nunca estuvo bajo el hechizo, ella se enamoró verdaderamente del guitarrista, por eso es que pudo dejarlo a pesar de seguir existiendo el encantamiento.-

\- ¿Supiste eso todo este tiempo?-

\- M.O.M. me lo explicó después de que le entregamos la guitarra, dijo que tenía suerte de que no te hubieses dado cuenta.-

\- Realmente todo tiene sentido ahora. Creo que habrán muchas cosas de que hablar después de esta conversación.-

\- Como gustes, lo que sea que mi amada hermanita desee.-

\- Martin, detente, me estás haciendo sentir miserable.-

Volvieron a casa como si nada hubiese pasado, intentando aparentar una normalidad que evidentemente estaba lejos de ser real. El padre de Martin habló con el chico respecto a lo que había sucedido exigiéndole una explicación, ante la cual quedó sorprendido aunque no del todo extrañado. Sabían que era algo que podía pasar desde el momento en que él y la madre de Diana habían decidido volver a casarse. Jamás pensó que ambos chicos habían sufrido tanto por intentar reprimir sus sentimientos por el bien de su hermandad.

\- Quiero que sepas que tienen todo mi apoyo, y bueno, también el de tu madrastra, pero imagino que eso es bastante obvio.- La madre de Diana distaba mucho de ser tan recta como el padre de Martin, lo cual dejó ver en su reacción de ir por una botella de champagne para celebrar la noticia.

\- Me alegra saber que Diana quedará en buenas manos ¿No te parece increíble? - Los comentarios aunque positivos no dejaban de incomodar a ambos chicos, era tan extraño ver a la madre de Diana actuar tan alegremente ante algo que habían pensado que los haría ganarse el odio de sus padres.

\- Permiso, me voy a la cama, buenas noches a todos.- Diana se levantó de la mesa con evidente molestia luego de terminar con su copa de champagne.

\- ¿Estás bien hija?-

\- Claro que sí, ustedes están felices ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo?- La chica abandonó el comedor para volver a su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Dije algo malo?- La madre de Diana miró a Martin y a Gerard con extrañeza.

\- Cariño, creo que excediste con tu alegría ante la noticia.-

\- ¡Vamos, no pueden ser tan dramáticos! ¿Cómo va a ofenderse porque celebramos su relación? ¿Se olvidan acaso que son hermanastros? ¡No están en una relación incestuosa!-

\- Es más complejo que eso… mamá. Creo que también me iré a la cama, los veo mañana.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hice?-

\- Creo que es mejor dejar a los chicos solos a partir de ahora, no es fácil para ellos, ponte en su lugar.-

\- ¡Bah! Tonterías, están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan correctos en todo?- La mujer bebió de mala gana el champagne que quedaba en su copa, incapaz de entender tanto drama. – Están exagerando demasiado.-

Permaneció en la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño ¿Cómo podía su madre ser tan insensible? Siempre había sido una mujer bastante abierta y escandalosa, tan diferente de ella y su rectitud. Sabía que para su madre había sido demasiado estricta incluso desde niña. Por eso su conexión con Martin fue inmediata, funcionaba bien con la energía y el humor de su hijastro mientras que la actitud perfeccionista de su hija le parecía demasiado severa. Era increíble considerar que aquella mujer era nada más ni nada menos que una investigadora y profesora universitaria de inmensa trayectoria a pesar de su actitud, suponía que era gracias a su inteligencia y capacidad de memoria enormemente dotada que le permitían aprender y procesar información mucho más rápido que la mayoría que había llegado tan lejos y no por esfuerzo. Diana jamás había tenido esa habilidad, sus logros eran netamente el resultado de su trabajo duro, lo cual no dejaba de sacarla de quicio cuando su madre comentaba ante sus logros como ella conseguía los mismos resultados apenas leyendo una vez los textos ¿Cómo era posible que no le bastase sólo con hacerla sentir que sus logros eran insignificantes sino que además se burlaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre Martin y ella? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Quería volver al campus universitario tan pronto como fuese posible para no tener que volver a verla por un tiempo, estaba acostumbrada a su falta de empatía pero aquella vez había tocado fondo.

\- ¿Diana, estás despierta? ¿Puedo entrar?- La voz de Martin la hizo voltear su cabeza en dirección a la puerta del cuarto.

\- ¿Qué quieres Martin? ¿No ha sido suficiente por hoy?-

\- Mamá fue una insensible ¿Crees que no te entiendo? No fuiste tú quien salió arrancando de la mesa durante la cena.- Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de Diana.

\- Sabía que sería incómodo, pero no precisamente de esta manera.-

\- ¿Fuimos demasiado correctos verdad?- Martin rompió el silencio que habían mantenido por un instante.

\- Empiezo a pensar que no valió la pena ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Y con ello quiero decir dormir literalmente, no te ilusiones.- Martin le sonrió de vuelta, era precisamente lo que quería escuchar.

Permanecieron de espaldas el uno del otro, incapaces de atreverse siquiera a rozar el cuerpo de su acompañante, todo era tan distinto de lo que había sido hace unas horas.

\- ¿Cómo te sentías respecto a tus sentimientos hacia mí?-

\- No pensaba en ellos con mucha frecuencia, tu inmadurez era lo suficientemente repelente como para neutralizar cualquier pensamiento al respecto.-

\- ¡Que cruel eres! Aunque de seguro te daban celos cuando le coqueteaba a Jenni.-

\- Supongo que habían algo de celos, pero principalmente me irritaba verte molestar a todas las chicas en Torrington, eras tan desesperante que era vergonzoso, además siempre pasabas pegado a mí así que todos sabían que eras mi hermanastro, me arrastrabas todo el tiempo en tus decisiones extrañas. Incluso mi tiempo en El Centro fue culpa tuya.-

\- Pero no puedes negar que te divertiste.-

\- No sé si diversión sería la mejor forma de llamarlo, pero no estuvo tan mal.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Di, permítete algo de diversión de vez en cuando, siempre eres tan aburrida!-

\- ¿Martin, de todos los momentos en que podías lanzar uno de tus agradables comentarios tenías que hacerlo justo ahora?-

\- Lo siento, es la costumbre.-

\- Sólo duérmete ¿Quieres? Ya tuve suficiente… ¡Martin qué estás haciendo! ¡Suéltame!- Sin embargo era muy tarde como para detenerlo, la había rodeado con los brazos y atrapado contra su pecho casi sin permitirle oponer resistencia. - ¡Martin, voy a golpearte en este mismo instante si no me sueltas!-

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me abrazaste? ¿La navidad de nuestro primer año en el centro?-

\- Por favor no me hagas recordar esa navidad.-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con ella? No hiciste nada que pusiera tu perfecto comportamiento en peligro que yo recuerde-

Había hecho tantas cosas vergonzosas aquella vez que prefería omitir el recuerdo en su cabeza. Sabía que el globo de nieve embrujado había tenido que ver en ello, pero a pesar de eso el recuerdo de la actitud _inusualmente_ afectuosa que tuvo hacia Martin esa navidad aún la perseguía y avergonzaba.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto dar afecto? Siempre has sido tan fría, incluso después de lo que ha pasado, dime de una vez por qué.-

\- ¡Porque me gustas Martin! No soportaba abrazarte porque me sentía culpable de reaccionar de la forma en que lo hacía, cualquier contacto afectuoso contigo tomaba connotaciones extrañas en mi cabeza y tenía miedo de terminar haciendo algo indebido, era fácil de controlar si evitaba las muestras físicas de afecto.- Aquello tenía sentido, él mismo conocía ese sentimiento que despertaba en su interior al tenerla entre sus brazos y como fácilmente se hubiese dejado arrastrar ante cualquier cosa que ella pudiese insinuar. Si lo había llegado a saber en algún momento fue precisamente en esa extraña navidad de hace tantos años.

\- ¿Y qué sientes ahora?-

\- Nada. En circunstancias normales esto me haría sentir terriblemente culpable, pero en este momento, después de todo lo que ha sucedido no me siento lo suficientemente bien como para reaccionar con normalidad ¿Ahora puedes soltarme?-

\- Sólo si me explicas por qué te molesta en este instante.-

\- ¡No lo sé! ¿Quizás porque todo cambió de un momento a otro de la forma más extraña posible? ¿O quizás porque en un par de horas me enteré de que todos los sentimientos que luchamos por contener sólo eran un chiste para nuestros padres? ¿¡No te parece razón suficiente como para que no quiera nada en este momento!? ¡Ahora suéltame!-

\- ¡No! No voy a soltarte, también me siento mal en este momento, no sabes cuánto te entiendo ¡Precisamente por eso es que no puedo hacerlo! Soy yo quien necesita de este abrazo.-

Permanecieron en silencio, Martin estaba tan herido como ella, quería buscar refugio y sentirse protegido por la única persona a la que podía recurrir. Además, La sensación no era tan mala después de todo, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó mientras se quedaba dormida entre los brazos de su hermanastro.

Diana despertó acurrucada entre los brazos de Martin, esta vez sintiéndose más aliviada después de haber dormido suficiente. Quería levantarse, pero de seguro despertaría a Martin si se movía demasiado. Se dedicó a observarlo por un largo rato, las cosas serían tan distintas a partir de ahora, había tantos cambios que hacer en su forma de tratarlo, aunque no planeaba forzarlos, de ocurrir tendrían que hacerlo cada uno a su tiempo, el cambio en su relación no era fácil de asimilar. Aunque viendo el lado bueno ahora podría disfrutar de cosas que se había prohibido hasta entonces ¿Pero cómo lo harían una vez volviera a la universidad? Martin se encontraba estudiando en la academia para agentes del Centro por lo que no podrían pasar tiempo juntos como lo hubiesen hecho en Torrington.

\- Buenos días Di ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?-

\- ¿Temprano? Martin, son las once, no es para nada temprano.-

\- ¿Y qué importa? No hay nada importante que hacer hoy, relájate.- Dijo mientras atrapaba a Diana entre sus extremidades.

Por primera vez en su vida Diana hizo caso a la sugerencia de Martin. Después de lo que había pasado empezó a pensar que no era tan mala idea volverse un poco más relajada en su rectitud.

Se levantaron una hora después completamente descansados. Buscaron a sus padres por toda la casa sin resultado. Habían dejado una nota diciendo que saldrían por el día y que volverían en la noche. De seguro era su forma de pedir disculpas ante lo acontecido la noche anterior.

\- Y bien ¿Ahora qué?- Diana bebía un vaso de jugo de naranja, aún demasiado afectada como para mirar a Martin a los ojos en ese momento, especialmente sabiendo que estarían solos por tantas horas.

\- Pues ¿Qué tal si vemos lo que quedó en el refrigerador? Hay que pensar en el almuerzo. Podemos ver una película después si quieres, ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos.-

\- Claro ¿Por qué no? De todas formas no hay nada más que hacer en este momento.-

\- ¿En ese caso que tal si tenemos una cita? Sé que no será distinta en nada de nuestras salidas habituales de cuando estábamos en Torrington salvo por el nombre, pero sería divertido y de seguro te ayudaría a cambiar de aire.- Diana lanzó un suspiro ante aquel ofrecimiento, no era mala idea y sin duda sería un buen primer paso para empezar.

\- Sólo prométeme que no terminará con un beso y trato hecho.-

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema con los besos?-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo de nuevo?-

\- ¡Sólo bromeaba, es un trato!-

* * *

Nota del autor

Esta vez les traigo un one-shot relativamente corto que nació de una idea para otra historia de esta pareja.

No he visto muchas historias donde traten la actitud de los padres ante su posible relación. Me gusta imaginar a Diana y Martin como chicos buenos incapaces de caer en inmoralidades como el incesto, y aunque sólo son hermanastros sin vínculo sanguíneo se toman muy en serio su papel a pesar de la evidente tensión sexual entre ellos durante la serie, así que se reprimen mucho para evitar pensar cosas indebidas el uno del otro.

Quise retratar a la madre de Diana como una mujer muy abierta y despreocupada, más parecida a Martin que a su hija para complementar lo bien que se llevan Diana y el padre de Martin. Es una mujer inmensamente inteligente pero con cero empatía, así que suele hacer enojar a Diana con sus comentarios desubicados y su poco tacto.

Muchos retratan la relación como instantánea una vez se confiesan pero me pareció muy poco realista, generalmente hay una fase de incomodidad en un cambio tan radical, especialmente considerando que se veían como hermanos antes de hacer públicos sus sentimientos.

¡Nos vemos en otra historia!


End file.
